


American Football

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: The Pornographic Adventures of Bastion Misawa [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Forehead Touching, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Piledriver sex position, Porn Watching, Snowballing, Spanking, camshow, gratuitous use of the word jockstrap, heavily implied royalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: “Um, I’m not sure what’s goin’ on y’all,” Jesse wriggled out of Jaden’s grasp only to find himself pressed up against Atticus, the tall brunette’s arms gripping his hips and turning him around to face the others. “Atticus—”“Oh c’mon, Jesse, you’ve gotta prove your worth to the team,” Atticus said.“You’re not an idiot, Anderson. You know what we’re telling you to do,” Aster, growing impatient, fixed Jesse with his frosty gaze once again. “So start putting your mouth to some good use and stop gawking,”





	American Football

**Author's Note:**

> good afternoon fellow perverts, and welcome to the fifth installment of 'bastion discovers kinks he didnt know he had' 
> 
> before we begin lets take heed of the tags and be aware this is consensual non consent aka rape fantasy so if thats not your bag please hold off for part 6 where we will not be engaging in such things 
> 
> for those of you still here, i'd like to thank [PeepMeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep) for betaing this part and strongly encourage everyone to sauce themselves over to his profile and read his fics that will make you want to do unholy things including but not limited to monster fucking

Bastion Misawa left work Friday evening with a spring in his step. Never had he been so excited to leave the building to go home and do nothing for the next five hours, yet here he was, nearly vibrating out of his seat with excitement as he drove home, the horrible traffic not phasing him. The day had been rather dull; he’d had to sit by himself at lunch today since Tanya had taken the day off to prepare for her competition tomorrow, and the rest of the time had been spent flying through his work at breakneck speed, hoping to finish it early. Instead his attempts to play hooky were thwarted by a coworker who couldn’t figure out where they had made a mistake and enlisting his help. After that it seemed as if the entire office had decided to ask him for help, which was frustrating since no one had ever needed this much help before. It was as if they had colluded to make sure he was detained. 

No matter. He had no plans. He’d been sure to keep the evening clear, not interested in even running the risk for missing Elemental Angel’s special tonight. At the speed this traffic was going—so slow he’d actually put his car in park—he’d be in the car for a painfully long time but still not in danger of being late. That didn’t stop his eyes from constantly flicking to the clock, his fingers tapping anxiously on the steering wheel. Three weeks ago, when he’d first made his foray into the world of pornography—actually that wasn’t true, he needed to rephrase: last Saturday when he’d thrown away every bit of morality he had in his body and jerked off while Dmitri slept on the couch and constantly worried about falling victim to a porn addiction and losing his intellect, he would never have imagined that less than a week later he’d be scheduling his pornographic adventures. Or that he would begin to think of his masturbatory sessions as beneficial instead of detrimental, helping him clear his mind so he would no longer be so horny he’d forget how to function as a human being. 

What had happened? 

Traffic finally moving, Bastion shifted the car back into drive, interrupting his ruminations. He was soon able to return to the introspection as brake lights lit up the parkway, broken only by the flash of blue lights. Ah, there was an accident. That was another thirty minutes added on to the commute right there. Why did he drive again? He rested his elbow on the armrest, his palm in his hand, staring at the clock. He remembered the group chat’s conversation about the plausibility of teleportation in their lifetime. Briar was of the opinion that the government was hiding the technology, which quickly turned into him flooding the chat with links to obscure conspiracy theorist forums. At this moment Bastion was more than willing to buy into every nonsense theory to get home earlier. That way he could kill time with a video game or something. 

Mind wandering back to his plans for the night, Bastion thought back to Wednesday night, when he’d had a time of it trying to use his off hand to navigate the website to vote for the plot—was that what he should call it?—for the special tonight. Maybe he should get a touch screen laptop, he thought. It’d be easier for the future for when he was endeavoring not to get semen on his laptop. 

Staring into the sea of red lights, he reflected upon his last thought. At no point in his life had he ever imagined he’d be thinking of upgrading his technology for the purpose of facilitating pornography. 

The traffic crawled past the police car. Casting a glance to the side, he huffed, irritated when he saw it wasn’t an accident. Why did they give tickets during rush hour? Did they get paid extra in relation to how much they slowed down everyone on the parkway? Was it directly proportional? An exponential function? Should he take this time to do the calculations? Should he get his masters degree in traffic math? How much did the taxpayers have to shell out for this? 

Ahem. Shaking his head to dispel the frustration, he shifted his focus back to the road. Naturally, as soon as he passed the police car the road opened up like a switch had been flipped. Why was America like this? 

That was probably not the question he should be asking. There was too much to unpack in order to answer that properly. 

Another hour before he got home. Though there were no more errant police officers handing out useless tickets that weren’t worth the paper they were printed on, that one had delayed him enough so that it was nearly seven when he finally arrived at his apartment. Three hours. Three hours until he found out if the pitch—that was what it was called the first special he watched, he remembered—he’d voted for won. Either one would be satisfactory, of course, but…well, when it was a choice between “convincing the professor to give you an A” versus “football team locker room shenanigans,” Bastion’s integrity would not let him be caught dead endorsing academic dishonesty, even in porn. Also he liked the word “shenanigans.” Quite an excellent addition to the English language. 

What to do in the meantime? Though he had thought about passing the time with video games, as he sat down on the couch he didn’t quite feel like it anymore. A passing thought of pregaming the special tonight by seeing if someone was performing now crossed his mind, and though he was tempted—beyond tempted actually, as he was already running his fingers over his laptop, tapping against the case—that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. The law of diminishing utility and all that. Also he wasn’t entirely confident that he wouldn’t fall asleep afterwards, as the pattern the past few weeks had been to almost immediately roll over and close his eyes. If he missed this special because of his impatience he would drown himself in the sink. 

A bit of an overreaction, he amended. At any rate, he placed his laptop back on the coffee table. Fighting the urge to stand and pace, Bastion crossed his arms over his chest and stared into space. Certainly, certainly he could find something to do. Perhaps he could find something on his phone. 

Unlocking the device and opening the internet, Bastion almost fell off the couch in surprise when a webpage full of sex toys greeted him. Oh goodness—he’d forgotten to close out the tab when he was researching on Tuesday. How had he not managed to open the internet the past three days? No matter, he had discovered what he would be doing: purchasing sex toys. 

Bastion adjusted himself so his legs were on the couch, laying supine, arm behind his head, right hand scrolling through the page. The variety of penises in front of him was overwhelming. Sure, he’d done research (meaning he’d searched where to buy sex toys and started looking through websites) but he wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for besides—well, besides a dildo of course. There was just…who the hell needed this much variety when looking for a fake dick? Truly, it was ridiculous. Couldn’t one just be labeled Beginner’s Dildo for Pathetic Nerd Virgin That Wants to Masturbate While Watching Porn or Thinking About Hot Bodybuilder? 

Of course not. 

“Non-phallic dildos?” he muttered to himself. “Isn’t the point of these things to be phallic?” 

He had much to learn. So, so much to learn. Glass, aluminum (who put aluminum in their ass?), double ended (now that was interesting, but clearly made for two people, or well—people with vaginas), harness compatible (whatever that meant), g-spot (didn’t have one of those), vibrating dildos—

Okay, now he was getting somewhere. Two for the price of one. 

He’d begun to narrow down the search, but it seemed that there was still a ways to go. Scrolling through the first page of results, heat spread through his body, making him reach down to adjust his half-hard cock in his pants. Some of these were comically large, probably meant as gag gifts—no pun intended—and were immediately crossed off the list of possibilities. Others were too expensive for him to even consider. Since he was shelling out fifty dollars for the subscription to Elemental Angel, the leftover Debauchery Fund wouldn’t support a two-hundred dollar dick, though he was close to salivating over it. 

The second page of results seemed more promising, moving into dildos that were still quite large but didn’t look like they were weapons of mass destruction. Glancing at the clock, he saw he still had an hour and a half to continue his search, which was irritating since he wanted time to move faster, dammit. However, as a incredibly realistic dildo caught his eye, reminding him of Hassleberry in length, girth, and even color, he decided he was alright with looking at dicks. 

Entertaining the thought of purchasing it, Bastion wondered if he would actually have the courage to use it. Watching Hassleberry rail Jaden or use a mold of his cock on Syrus was one thing—they obviously enjoyed it, but they were also professionals and much more experienced than him. Bastion had never put anything near the vicinity of his asshole, so shoving in ten inches of silicone was probably not the best way to start. That didn’t stop him from bookmarking the page however. A goal to work towards, he thought. 

The dicks were endless. It seemed as if he would find one that he would actually use but it was too expensive, or it would fall into what Bastion was calling the Hassleberry Category. Was shopping for sex toys supposed to take this long? Bastion was feeling rather incompetent after the tenth page. He wanted a dick. A dick to put in his ass while watching porn. He felt like Goldilocks attempting to find the sweet spot of size and price, and hadn’t quite found that middle ground. Good thing he had another hour. 

Fifteen pages in and Bastion was ready to give up hope. Clearly he was not destined to enjoy more than rudimentary masturbation, condemned to merely fantasizing about the pleasure he’d seen on screen. A hair’s breadth short of throwing down his phone and pouting, it seemed as if the universe had deigned him worthy of penetration: there, at the bottom of the page, was his dildo. Well soon to be his. Though five inches insertable was nowhere near his dream of impaling himself on Hassleberry’s cock, it was a satisfactory starting point. It wouldn’t be too intimidating, so he wouldn’t chicken out, but still feel like there was something in his ass. And it wasn’t too expensive. Goldilocks was appeased.

The only problem was that it was the ugliest shade of mustard yellow he’d ever seen. Was that the trade-off? Good size and price but disgusting color? Sighing heavily, Bastion decided it wasn’t worth it to get worked up over the color. Yellow wasn’t too bad. He’d worn a yellow uniform at college, his kitchen walls were yellow. Not this gross shade of yellow but the same family. 

Adding the thing to his shopping cart, Bastion vowed to save money to buy one of those really nice dildos in a color he could stomach. 

“Oh, lube,” he said to himself. The performers never seemed to use lube on screen, but Bastion was certain that was because they did it beforehand. Bastion wished he got to see the performers prepping on camera since watching Jesse Anderson finger himself was mind-numbingly sexy. Jaden had sort of prepped Chazz during their performance, but shoving in come-covered fingers wasn’t on the same level, Bastion thought. At any rate, Bastion needed to buy lubricant. 

He was not about to go through all—why were there twelve pages of lube? Bastion had twenty minutes before the special and not interested in sifting through every page to find the best thing to use to put in in his ass. The first one was an ungodly size, but that was alright. It’s not like it wouldn’t get used. 

Placing the order, Bastion finally put down his phone. Paying for the expedited shipping most likely made him desperate, but no one besides him would know that. Sunday was the expected arrival date, and Bastion was already counting down. 

God, when had he become so horny? 

Dumb question. About three weeks ago. 

Speaking of being horny—ten minutes until the special. He’d been half-hard for the past two hours, his frustration at having to look through fifteen pages of phallic silicone not defeating his arousal. Picking up his laptop, Bastion adjourned to the bedroom. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take off his clothes. He’d never had the opportunity to be completely naked whilst enjoying some quality time. It wouldn’t be too different, he supposed, but since he had a few minutes before he needed to log on to Elemental Angel he might as well. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Bastion had a passing thought of wandering over to the mirror and seeing if he could attempt a striptease. Jesse had made it look effortless, but then again the blue-haired boy had someone to strip for—Bastion did not. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Bastion laid the shirt over the back of his chair, soon followed by his pants. Underwear could stay on for now. He wasn’t confident that he wouldn’t start touching himself before the action started. 

Sitting down on the bed, Bastion opened is laptop. He was cutting it close—two minutes until the special. His internet decided to be kind to him and load quickly, and soon he was leaning back against the pillows, watching the countdown. Thirty seconds. 

God, Bastion hoped the set would be a locker room. 

His vague prayers to a nonexistent god were answered. 

_gdi jesse looks good in that uniform_

_damn i wanted 2 see the other one_

The comments section was divided regarding the locker room setting, but everyone agreed that Jesse Anderson looked spectacular. He was facing away from the camera, shirtless, wearing tight-fitting pants that hit right below the knees, black socks tucked into them, cleats slung over his shoulder, shoelaces tied together. Bastion wasn’t complaining, but he didn’t remember football uniforms looking like that during his time at school. Perhaps he was wrong—he’d played baseball after all. 

Jesse was opening his locker, hanging the cleats on a hook before removing his pants. Bastion’s tongue darted out between his lips, his mouth drying at the sight of Jesse’s ass. It seemed that the performers were preferential to jockstraps, which was fine with Bastion since they all had fantastic rears that were only accentuated by their choice of undergarments. Jesse now stood in his underwear and over-the-knee socks, bending down to take those off as well when the sound of cleats crunching against the floor and several voices talking and laughing stopped him. He looked over his shoulder as the voices got closer. 

“Hey Anderson? Where are you?” a voice thundered through the locker room. 

“Over here y’all,” Jesse answered, shutting his locker door. 

The footsteps grew louder, and soon several other actors came into the frame. Bastion recognized Hassleberry and Jaden, which were always a pleasant sight, and the others were equally as attractive. Bastion counted six altogether, seven including Jesse, all of them shirtless except for the same uniform pants and socks that Jesse had been wearing, carrying shoulder pads by their sides. 

American football. That’s why Bastion didn’t recognize the uniforms. Bastion had never watched a game of American football in his life, so he hoped that this wouldn’t require any knowledge of the sport. 

“Hey y’all!” Jesse turned around, waving at them. “Great practice today!” 

“It’s just the first one, rookie, don’t get excited,” the silver-haired boy beside Jaden sneered. 

Jesse’s face fell, and he bit the nail on his index finger anxiously, eyes dropping to the floor. “Oh, sorry Aster,” 

Ah, now Bastion remembered looking at Aster’s profile. Looking at the others again, Bastion also recognized Atticus on the far left. That left two he truly didn’t recognize: another blue-haired performer and a black-haired one that seemed to have bandages wrapped around his head. None of their faces were visible as they walked toward Jesse, dropping their shoulder pads on the floor, cleats clicking with each step. 

“Aw, be nice to him Aster. He’s the freshie on varsity,” Atticus laughed, leaning against the lockers, towering over Jesse. He tossed his ponytail over his shoulder, smiling warmly at Jesse. “Don’t listen to him, cutie—he has a complex,” 

Jesse looked like he was trying not to laugh as Aster bristled, his back muscles tensing and fists clenching. Jaden actually did laugh, throwing a tan arm around Aster’s pale shoulders. “Hear that bro? Addy thinks you’re overcompensating,” 

“I am—” 

“Calm down there, son,” Hassleberry interrupted from his place beside Jesse, leaning against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest. “You’ll get to prove your masculinity in a moment,” 

Aster’s face was still not visible, but it didn’t take a genius to guess that he was glaring at the dark-skinned man. “Fine, musclehead—tell him why we’re here,” 

“I got it,” the one with the bandages said, accent aggressively Australian. Bastion had always found Australian accents a grating, but the deep, rich voice of this performer had him shifting on the bed. “Jesse, we’re here to welcome you to the team,” 

Jesse looked up at the other man, green eyes shining through thick lashes. “Aw, thanks Jim. I’m happy to be here,” 

“It’s not as easy as that, rookie,” Aster cut across Jim, shrugging off Jaden’s arm and stepping into Jesse’s space, their faces incredibly close. The camera finally switched angles to show Aster’s face, the way his lip was curled sinisterly, ice-blue eyes staring into Jesse’s. Even though the silver-haired boy was at least two inches shorter than Jesse, he seemed to tower over him, his entire being exuding authority. “You gotta pass initiation,” 

Initiation? In the locker room? Bastion recalled his time on the baseball team. They’d done their fair share of hazing, but mostly it was things like carrying books and buying coffee, not ganging up on the newest member in the locker room while he was dressed in socks and a jockstrap. 

“Initiation?” Jesse cocked his head, looking over to Atticus’s still-smiling face, then swiveling his head back to Jim, eyes wide. “So I gotta carry y’all’s books and such?” 

“Such a cutie,” Atticus reached out and brushed his knuckles over Jesse’s cheek. “But no—we have something much more fun you can do for us,” 

“Yeah, Jess!” Jaden flounced over to Jesse’s side, his arm finding its way around the other’s waist, tanned fingers slipping under the stark-white fabric of the jockstrap, thumbing over his hipbones. Jesse tensed, looking over at Jaden, confused. “Everyone has to go through it, so don’t be scared! I had to last year,” 

“That’s right, son,” Hassleberry said. “Now just do as you’re told and you might actually enjoy this,” 

_fuck yeah!! love me a gangbang_

_jesses gonna love this_

_be a good boy jess and do as youre told_

A gangbang. Bastion had never expected that when he’d voted on Wednesday, but as Jaden’s fingers danced over Jesse’s stomach, the blue-haired boy looking more and more confused and anxious by the second, he was not opposed. They all seemed to be pressing in on Jesse, inching closer to the boy, wicked smiles on their faces, waiting for him to put the pieces together. 

“Um, I’m not sure what’s goin’ on y’all,” Jesse wriggled out of Jaden’s grasp only to find himself pressed up against Atticus, the tall brunette’s arms gripping his hips and turning him around to face the others. “Atticus—” 

“Oh c’mon, Jesse, you’ve gotta prove your worth to the team,” Atticus said. 

“You’re not an idiot, Anderson. You know what we’re telling you to do,” Aster, growing impatient, fixed Jesse with his frosty gaze once again. “So start putting your mouth to some good use and stop gawking,” 

Silence fell over the set for a moment after Aster’s comment. Bastion could almost hear the wheels turning in Jesse’s head. 

“Oh, no!” Jesse shook his head. “I’m not—no! I can’t y’all—is there some other way?” 

“Afraid not, baby,” Atticus said. “Not if you want to stay on the team,” 

“No, y’all won’t make me!” Jesse’s voice was rising, verging on hysterical. He dug his nails into Atticus’s forearms, socked feet kicking back against his shins. “Let me go! Let me go!” 

“Jesse—” Jaden stepped forward, but jumped back to avoid a kick. “Jesse, c’mon—” 

“Let! Me! Go!” Jesse wailed, eyes squeezing shut, desperately trying to get Atticus to let go of him. Bastion knew he shouldn’t find this arousing. If he were to witness this outside of a scripted performance, he would be rushing to Jesse’s side, decking all six of his attackers in the process. But as he looked at the desperation in Jesse’s eyes, the way he was violently attempting to get away, the promise of being defiled by six other men in the near future…well, Bastion supposed that as long as he could keep the line between fantasy and reality clear in his own mind, it couldn’t hurt. Hell, if he were in Jesse’s position, he’d gladly submit. 

Bastion chose this moment to come to the realization that he almost always imagined himself in the more submissive position. He wondered if that would carry over to his future sex life. 

“God, he’s so loud!” Aster griped. “Can one of you shut him up?” 

“Why don’t you, Phoenix?” Hassleberry said. “You’re the one who’s gotta prove he ain’t got a Napoleon complex,” 

“Fuck you!” Aster growled. “God damn it—Atticus! Put him on the fucking ground so I can shut him up!” 

Jesse was still screaming protests, his legs kicking back and forth, unsuccessfully attempting to free himself. Atticus looked over his shoulder at the one with the dark blue hair. “Zaney? Care to help?” 

The one called Zane stepped forward, face impassive as he caught one of Jesse’s flailing hands, Atticus releasing the hold on his hips to catch the other one, wrenching Jesse’s hands behind his back. His arms frozen in place, Jesse’s panic increased, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Fuck—Bastion’s cock was already dripping, a wet spot appearing in his underwear. What was it with him and crying boys? 

“Stop! Stop, Atticus! You’re hurting me!” Jesse’s tears started to fall as he craned his neck to look up at the brunette. He probably thought he would be the most sympathetic, the one to save him from his predicament. 

Atticus offered no such refuge. “Stop struggling, baby, and you might enjoy it more than you realize,” 

Jesse’s legs stopped working for a moment, and Zane took the opportunity to kick them out from under him, the two taller boys forcing Jesse to his knees. Hissing in pain from the force of the fall, Jesse opened his teary eyes to be face-to-face with Aster’s crotch, his erection evident in the tight uniform pants. Wide green eyes looked up in fear, his arms held above his head by Zane and Atticus. 

“Please, Aster—don’t do this,” Jesse sobbed. 

“Jess, it’s not that bad,” Jaden came behind Aster, arms around the silver-haired boy’s waist. “Don’t look so upset,” 

“Are you going to take my pants off or not, Yuki?” Aster glanced over his shoulder. 

“Okay, okay, Mr. Bossypants,” Jaden laughed, fingers tugging the pants down, freeing Aster’s erection. His hand soon wrapped around it, stroking Aster as he planted kisses on the side of his neck. 

Head falling back against Jaden’s shoulder, Aster took a moment to revel in Jaden’s ministrations. Bastion couldn’t help but bring his own hand between his legs, imagining Jaden was the one stroking him. 

“Don’t make him blow yet, Jay,” Jim ordered, and Jaden halted immediately. 

“Mm, sorry Jim. Can’t help myself,” Jaden released Aster’s cock to rest his hands on the boy’s hips. “Go on, Aster—I bet Jesse’s a good little cocksucker,” 

_yeah u would know jay lmao_

_fuck his face aster!!!_

_jess looks sooo good on his knees_

_wish theyd fuck me like this_

Bastion liked the last comment. 

The word ‘cocksucker’ elicited more protests from Jesse, his screams deafening in the walls of the locker room. Aster took the opportunity to step forward, forcing his cock between the blue-haired boy’s lips, muffling his screams as he groaned, head falling back, silver hair falling down his back. Jaden shuffled forward to press against Aster’s back, digging his fingers into the pale boy’s hips, helping him to thrust forward into Jesse’s mouth. 

“Aren’t you just adorable?” Atticus cooed, the hand not holding Jesse’s arm coming down to brush Jesse’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead, gripping the strands so the camera got an absolutely exquisite view of Jesse’s lips around Aster’s cock, his cheeks puffed out, gagging sounds erupting from his throat with each thrust. “Hurry up and make Aster come so I can take a turn,” 

“Hey, you could always put his hands to some good use,” Jaden suggested. 

“Don’t,” Aster grunted, his hips still working in and out of Jesse’s mouth, blush rising to his cheeks, nipples hardening as Jaden’s wandering hands pinched them. 

“And why the hell not, son?” Hassleberry and Jim were still leaning against the lockers, not crowding around the helpless Jesse, who was crying and whimpering around Aster’s cock. “Y’ain’t hoggin’ all the action for yourself,” 

“He—ah!—he’ll do something stupid and then we’ll really have to restrain him,” Aster explained. 

Bastion was not opposed to seeing Jesse restrained—well, more restrained than he already was, since Atticus and Zane were still holding his hands above his head. Hoping that the script contained Jesse doing ‘something stupid,’ he stroked himself, thinking of how forty-eight hours from now he’d be able to do more than just fuck his fist. 

Anyway, back to the screen. 

 

“Hey, why are you two over there?” Jaden looked over to Jim and Hassleberry. 

“Where the hell are we gonna stand, Jay?” Hassleberry asked. “Y’all got him surrounded,” 

“But he looks so cute!” Jaden countered, hand leaving Aster’s chest to brush a tear from Jesse’s cheek. “C’mon, come help get the rookie on the team,” 

Jim and Hassleberry exchanged an exasperated look, as if Jaden were asking them to sort dust particles instead of watch Jesse Anderson sucking cock. 

“If the self-proclaimed team captain over there would let us use his hands, I wouldn’t mind,” Jim said. “But I’m not tolerating blueballs for Phoenix’s benefit,” 

“Fuck—you know what Cook?” Aster thrust deeply, raising his voice to cover Jesse’s choking. “Even if he did have his fuckin’ hands that would leave three people waiting,” 

“Two,” Jim corrected. “Or did you forget about his ass?” 

And here was the scripted ‘something stupid.’ 

“God damn it!” Aster shrieked and jumped back, knocking Jaden off-balance and onto the floor, swearing. “He—you fucked up Anderson!” 

Jesse coughed, spitting onto the floor before looking up at the silver-haired boy with unbridled rage in his eyes, underscored with a hint of triumph at causing Aster pain. “I’m the one that’s fucked up? I am?” 

“Oh no,” Atticus shook his head as Aster and Jesse glared at each other, the former shaking with anger. “Jesse did you bite him?” 

“What’d you do that for, Jess?” Jaden pouted, crawling over to the blue-haired boy. “Now he’s gonna get mean,” 

“Jaden, please—stop this,” Jesse pleaded, looking at Jaden with desperation. “J-just let me go and I won’t tell coach about—” 

“What makes you think coach wouldn’t come in here and fuck you himself?” Zane finally spoke, voice impassive and face neutral as if he were talking about the weather. 

“I bet he’d love to,” Atticus agreed. “We can get him in here if you want,” 

“I don’t want any of this!” Jesse was back to struggling, screaming the words with eyes tightly shut. “Let me go! Please, I’ll do anything!” 

“You’ll do what we tell you,” Aster was standing over Jesse and Jaden, the brunette still on the floor in front of Jesse. “And since you decided to be a little bitch about all of this you only have yourself to blame for what happens.” 

As if a silent command had been issued, Zane and Atticus pulled the screaming, crying boy to his feet, forcing him over the bench in the middle of the room. Atticus’s hand in his hair pressed Jesse’s cheek into the wood, Zane’s hand in the middle of his back forcing him to arch up into the air, ass sticking out invitingly. 

_asters really feelin himself 2day lol really gettin in character_

_omg jess is gona get it_

_id let them do anything to me tbh_

“Hey Phoenix—we’re initiatin’ him, not tryna rip ‘im in half,” Hassleberry snapped as Aster moved behind Jesse’s prone form. “Get the fuckin’ lube,” 

“Yeah, and move over, you had your turn,” Jim finally left his place on the wall to shoulder the disgruntled silver-haired one out of the way. Aster’s eyes narrowed, and Bastion would not want to be on the end of that frosty glare. “You can blow his back out next, I don’t care. His ass in those uniform pants distracted me all practice and I’m done with watchin’ you have all the fun,” 

Aster looked ready to throttle the Australian—Bastion had to keep reminding himself to suspend his disbelief because this was a porno but there was no way an Australian would know how to play American football, come on—but handed over the bottle of lubricant he’d taken out of one of the lockers. Jesse had fallen silent, though his muscles didn’t stop quivering beneath Zane and Atticus’s hands, tears running over the bridge of his nose to collect on the bench. As the boys behind him squabbled over what order they were going in, Jaden was once again crawling—why was he crawling? that floor had to be disgusting—over, ever-present smile plastered on his pretty face to hop up on to the bench, laying on his stomach, looking into Jesse’s eyes. 

“C’mon Jess—it’s not so bad. Don’t cry,” the brunette attempted to comfort him. “Hey, I bet if I show you how good it feels you won’t be scared anymore! Oh, Aster!” 

If Bastion wasn’t excited before, he sure was now. Aster, arms crossed, rivaling Chazz’s condescending gaze as he stood over Jaden. “What is it?” 

“I was gonna say you could fuck me, but if you’re gonna be like that,” Jaden’s hand was tugging on Aster’s pants, bringing him closer. “Maybe I’ll bite you too,” 

Screaming interrupted Aster and Jaden negotiating if there would be any more dick biting. The camera switched angles to show two of Jim’s fingers forcing their way inside Jesse, Atticus and Zane leaning more heavily on him to stop his squirming. Since Bastion had seen the blue-haired boy take six beads in his ass, he was sure he wasn’t truly in pain, and that was how he justified the sudden urge to kick off his underwear and wrap his hand around his cock, forcing himself to pump slowly, just enough to feel his stomach tense and make his head feel dizzy. 

“C’mon Aster—let’s show him how good it can feel. I hate to hear him scream like that,” Jaden fluttered his eyelashes, and Aster finally gave in. 

“You know, Yuki, this isn’t about you,” he pointed out, straddling the bench and pulling Jaden’s uniform pants down. 

“Not ‘bout you either, but here we are Oscar the Grouch,” Jaden arched his back, an appreciative moan escaping him as Aster slicked up his cock with a bottle of lube he seemed to pull out of nowhere and pushed inside him. 

With seven people all sharing the set, Aster and Jaden faded into the background, save for the slap of skin on skin. Jesse was still attempting to struggle, but Jim’s fingers working him open had turned his screams into pants, mouth hanging open and saliva spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Green eyes were halfway shut, lashes wet from residual tears, cheeks pink and bangs sweaty in the stuffy locker room. The camera panned from his face, up the arch of his back, focusing on Jim’s fingers. Three were buried to the hilt, Jim’s opposite hand pulling apart Jesse’s pert cheeks to thrust deeper. Hassleberry was squirting more lube onto the blue-haired boy’s hole, the pink muscles glinting in the fluorescent lights of the locker room. 

“As much as I love a good fingering,” Atticus said. “I think I’m gonna get violent if I don’t come soon,” 

Jim rolled his eye, curling his fingers and making Jesse buck his hips back and moan above the sounds of Aster and Jaden fucking. “He’s got another hole—use it,” 

Atticus huffed, pouting much too innocently for someone engaging in a gang-rape fantasy. 

Jaden provided the solution to Atticus’s discomfort. “C’mere Addy—I’ll take care of you,” 

The camera switched to a view of Jaden, and Bastion couldn’t help but suck in a breath sharply to keep from moaning. Aster was leaning over him, his chest against Jaden’s back, hands on the brunette’s hips, cock thrusting out of Jaden at a quick but steady pace, pulling out almost entirely before sliding back in, teeth biting in the tanned shoulder. Jaden had pushed himself onto his hands instead of elbows, nails digging into the wood only a few centimeters from Jesse’s teal hair, rasping out moans with each thrust. His flushed face and dilated eyes, pink tongue darting out to wet puffy lips, looking absolutely drunk on pleasure—Bastion could’ve come from the sight of Jaden Yuki alone. 

“You’re sweet, Jay, but I want the rookie,” Atticus smiled, once again looking a bit out of place given the situation but surprisingly endearing. “I’m sure Zane would take you up on that, though, right Zaney?” 

Zane’s dark eyes flitted from Jesse to Jaden, the latter smiling up at him, a tacit invitation. The man stayed silent for a moment, a thoughtful look passing over his face, as if weighing his options. “When the kid’s done I’ll take his place,” 

Bastion could only assume that ‘kid’ was referring to Aster. The silver-haired man’s eyes opened for a moment to toss a glare at Zane, but didn’t dislodge his teeth from Jaden’s shoulder to respond, too preoccupied with his own pleasure to snap back. 

“Mmkay—ah, right there, ‘ster!” Jaden’s head dropped, moaning, sweaty hands slipping on the smooth bench, dropping down to his elbows. “Fuck—Jess look at me!” 

Zane’s hand, twisted into Jesse’s hair, yanked the boy off of the bench so the boy could look at Jaden. There was an imprint on the side of his face that was pressed against the bench, dried spit on the corner of his mouth (Bastion found that more arousing than he probably should have), eyes having a difficult time focusing on Jaden. Jim was still fingering him, the slick sounds of his fingers echoing throughout the locker room. 

“Feels good, right Jess?” Jaden asked, his face so close to Jesse’s that their noses bumped with each of Aster’s thrusts. 

“J-Jaden,” Jesse responded with a moan. “Make it stop, p-please!” 

“Why, Jesse? You’re hard—ah, fuck!—so I know you’re lying,” Jaden’s right hand joined Zane’s in Jesse’s hair, pulling him forward so that their foreheads were touching. “Jim’s gonna fuck you so good, Jesse—his cock’s so big it’ll split you open and make you come, you’ll be begging for him to do it again and again,” 

Jim interrupted Jesse’s reply. “Welcome to the team, Anderson,” 

The camera switched angles to show the tip of Jim’s cock pressing into Jesse, slowly. Inch by inch the thick rod disappeared into Jesse’s body, the blue-haired boy shrieking in feigned pain, offset by the close-up shot of pre-come dripping out of his own cock that was peeking out over the jockstrap. Jaden pressed their mouths together, swallowing his protests, teeth clicking together as Aster’s thrusts quickened, the silver-haired one standing back upright and gripping Jaden’s hips. 

Bastion laid back on the pillows, panting as he took his hand off of his cock. The whole scene of Aster and Jim fucking Jaden and Jesse while they shared a heated kiss—it was too much. His cock throbbed between his legs, dripping onto his stomach. This seemed as if it were going to be like Wednesday night’s performance, where he’d need to deny himself until the very end. No one had come yet and it’d already been nearly a half hour, and with seven people it was going to be a long one. 

Rolling over onto his stomach so as to remove the temptation to touch himself, Bastion looked back over to his computer screen to see Aster thrusting into Jaden one last time, coming inside the brunette with a growl, gritting his teeth, eyes tightly shut and brows furrowed, back muscles flexing as he went rigid. Chin dropping to his chest, Aster sucked in a few deep breaths before stepping back, his cock slipping out of Jaden. 

Jaden remained on his knees and elbows, sharing breaths with Jesse as Jim’s hips slapped against his ass. Jesse had ceased any pretense of resistance, the only noises escaping his mouth encouraging whines peppered with ‘yes’ and ‘Jim’. Jaden’s thumb stroked over his sweaty cheek before gripping Jesse’s chin, swallowing his moans with a kiss. 

“Your turn, gramps,” Aster said as he redressed, standing next to Zane. “I think you and Rhodes should let go of him. He won’t resist anymore,” 

“You sound confident for someone who got their dick bit by him,” Zane said flatly, looking down his nose at the shorter man.

“Look at him, old man. He’s rock-hard and fucking himself on Cook’s dick,” Aster snapped. 

“Zane, let him go,” Jaden stopped kissing Jesse, their lips swollen and red, moans filling the air as Jaden was no longer muffling them with the kiss. “Addy, you too. He’ll be good, I’ll make sure of it—right Jess? You gonna be good for us?” 

“Y-yes! Yes, I promise!” Jesse whined, trying to nod, Zane’s firm grasp shortening his range of motion. 

“That’s good enough for me, Zaney,” Atticus released his hold of Jesse’s wrist. “Now go get your dick wet,” 

“Fine,” Zane assented, dropping Jesse’s other hand and his hair simultaneously, causing the boy to drop down to his chest heavily, a yelp of pain interrupting the moans. 

“Jesse, get up on your elbows,” Jaden ordered. “I want you to watch as Zane fucks me,” 

Zane assumed Aster’s position as Jesse did as he was told. Now both on their knees and elbows, hands out in front of them, Jaden entwined their fingers, anchoring them to each other as Jim continued thrusting, Zane soon thrusting into Jaden. Aster was leaning against the lockers, Atticus and Hassleberry standing on either side of the Australian, watching the scene hungrily, cocks hard in their uniform pants. 

“Jeez, gramps. Does your programming not allow you to make noises or change your facial expressions while fucking?” 

Zane’s thrusts slowed for a moment as he looked over to Aster who was sporting a mischievous grin. Bastion could admit that it was a bit strange that Zane was silent while Jaden was extremely vocal, rasping out Zane’s name between kisses with Jesse. It had to be this ‘thing’, Bastion supposed—strong, silent, expressionless, as if everything bored him so his partner had to work their ass off to get a reaction. It was intimidating, Bastion thought. He could never be up to the task, what with his chronic virginity and all, but someone was surely up for it. 

Jaden would do it, probably. Jaden seemed up for anything. 

Speaking of Jaden, the brunette had started grinding his hips against Zane’s, looking back over his shoulders with hazy eyes. Bastion would’ve called himself a psychic if he believed in such things, as the added stimulation on Jaden’s part elicited a grunt from the stoic man, the corners of his mouth twitching the slightest bit as Jaden continued. Aster laughed and said something to tease Zane, but their conversation was drowned out by the sound of Atticus’s hand smacking against Jesse’s ass. 

“Fuck!” the blue-haired boy squeaked. “Do it again!” 

“That’s not your line,” Atticus teased, but smacked him again anyway. Jim groaned as Jesse’s entire body jumped, muscles tensing the slightest bit. “Should I keep goin’ Jimmy?” 

“Fuck—he’s so tight—keeps gettin’ tighter when you do that,” 

“That’s a yes, son,” Hassleberry translated. “I’ll join ya—he’s got a great ass,” 

Talking ceased, and Bastion watched, grey eyes wide and mouth hanging open to suck in shallow breaths as Atticus and Hassleberry showed no mercy on Jesse, his ass a bright red, arms shaking as pain and pleasure fought for dominance over his body. It seemed he’d broken character entirely, swearing and begging for them to smack harder between whines. 

“Fuck—fuck—fuck!” Jim swore, yelling over the sounds of the spanking to empty himself inside Jesse. “Happy, Atticus? Now you can go,” 

“My devilish plan worked,” Atticus laughed. “Thanks for breakin’ him in—now I won’t feel bad for being rough on him,” 

 

As Atticus stripped off his pants, the camera switched to show Zane trying (and failing) to keep his facial expression neutral as Jaden fucked himself on the other’s cock, the other man no longer moving, Jaden putting in the work to make him come. Bastion knew that if he were in Zane’s position and Jaden were looking at him with such lust in his deep brown eyes he wouldn’t be able to keep his face straight. He probably would’ve lasted a grand total of two minutes as well, but that was different. 

“Hey, cutie—flip on to your back,” Atticus ordered. “Jaden, let go of his hands,” 

“Mmkay, sorry,” Jaden broke their handhold, using his freed hands to push back more vigorously on Zane’s cock. 

Jesse took a moment to adjust himself, getting up on shaky legs to lay back on the bench, his head underneath Jaden’s shoulders, which the brunette took advantage of by kissing him again (at this point Bastion acknowledged Jaden must enjoy kissing more than any other person on set since he had yet to see anyone else kissing). Atticus gripped the backs of Jesse’s knees, lifting him up onto his shoulders, the blue-haired boys shins resting on Jaden’s shoulders. He was bent in a position that Bastion could only assume was uncomfortable, but as Atticus put his left leg up on the bench and slid his cock into Jesse’s hole, the twin moans made Bastion reevaluate. 

Impressed by the sexual acrobatics (and by “impressed” he meant “he could feel his cock dripping on to the sheets”), Bastion started to roll over on to his back, his cock brushing against the sheets as he moved—

His own moan joined the chorus coming from the computer. 

Oh. That was nice. 

Would it be weird to hump the bedsheets instead of jerk off? 

Nah. It’d be absolutely ridiculous and he’d probably chafe. But as he gave an experimental thrust against the bed, it felt like lightning shot up his spine, and he didn’t care about chafing anymore. 

He turned his attention back to the special, his hips thrusting shallowly against the bed. Atticus was making good on his promise to be rough, his thrusts shaking the bench and making Bastion fear that it would collapse. Zane had started thrusting into Jaden again, the brunette working with him so each thrust went deeper and deeper, the other man giving up his endeavor to keep a straight face, his lips parting the slightest bit, eyes closing. It was a wonder Zane had lasted so long, as Jaden was, for lack of a more eloquent term “throwing it back” with his entire being, putting his energy into making Zane come. Atticus seemed to already be on the verge of orgasm, fingers digging into Jesse’s thighs, his breath coming in harsh pants, chin dropping to his chest as his thrusts lost rhythm. 

“Are you kidding, Zaney?” Aster griped, leaving his place at the lockers to stand beside him, craning his neck to look up at the significantly taller man. “Has Alexis trained you so well you have to be told you can come?” 

“Ah—shut up, kid,” Zane answered, but the avoidance of eye contact and deepening blush gave him away. 

“Leave him alone, boy,” Hassleberry ordered. “Now you tell him to fuckin’ come or I will.” 

“Hear that? You can come, old man,” Aster laughed maliciously. “Is that enough for you? Or do I need to promise to whip you until you can’t walk in order to do it for you?” 

“S-shut up—ah!” Zane bent in half, his forehead falling onto Jaden’s shoulder blade as his orgasm finally overtook him. 

Bastion didn’t know what to make of the reference to Alexis “training” him not to come, and didn’t have time to ponder it before Atticus shuddered through his own release, brown hair falling out of his ponytail, the hair tie landing on the floor. That left Hassleberry as the only one left to “initiate” the rookie. 

Jesse’s legs fell on the floor, and Jaden sat up, looking breathless, smiling at Hassleberry. “So, you want me or Jess?” 

“I’m not gonna pick between y’all,” he answered, leaning back against the lockers. “Both of you, on your knees,” 

“C’mon Jess,” Jaden stood up and tugged on Jesse’s arm, the blue-haired boy nodding weakly before sitting up. 

Both on shaky legs, they approached Hassleberry, fingers once again intertwined. Dropping down to their knees, they looked up at the dark-skinned man, eyes lingering on his impressive erection. 

“Both of you, suck my cock,” Hassleberry ordered. 

Bastion halted in his thrusts against the bed to contemplate how in the hell that would work. His question was soon answered as Jaden and Jesse both pulled down his uniform pants, their mouths immediately descending upon his erection, each sliding their tongues along the hard flesh, eyes sliding shut. Hassleberry sucked in a breath as their mouths came together in a sort-of kiss around the head of his cock, tongues laving over the underside, twisting together to provide what was undoubtedly exquisite stimulation. Jaden ran his tongue down the underside of Hassleberry’s cock, Jesse swallowing the head into his mouth, saliva running down his chin as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. 

“Fuck, both of y’all’re so pretty with your mouth fulla cock.” Hassleberry bucked his hips, sliding halfway into Jesse’s mouth, dislodging Jaden from where he was sucking his balls into his mouth. “Mmph—sorry, Jay.” 

“It’s good, sarge,” Jaden giggled. “We’ll take it as a compliment, right Jesse?” 

Jesse hummed around Hassleberry’s cock, bobbing his head, green eyes looking up at the other man. Bastion knew if he saw those pretty eyes looking up at him, he’d be done in approximately three seconds. 

It was really as if he was psychic. As Jaden returned to sucking on the head with Jesse, wet, slurping noises that Bastion normally would’ve found disgusting continuing until Hassleberry came a few moments later, come spilling into their mouths and dripping down their chins, so incredibly erotic in conjunction with their pretty faces. 

Bastion really was a sucker for pretty boys. Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Chazz—all of them incredibly pretty, criminally so. Bastion would be thinking about Hassleberry’s come dripping down Jaden’s chin and on Jesse’s cheek while on his deathbed, probably. 

As his mouth opened the slightest bit, Jaden crushed his mouth to Jesse’s, his hand reaching between the other’s legs, gripping his dripping erection, palming him through his underwear. Jesse returned the favor, tugging on Jaden’s clothed cock. Come dripped out of the sides of their mouths as they kissed, moans muffled by their mouths as they stroked each other, chests heaving and breaths labored as they finally—finally got the chance to focus on their own pleasure after focusing on the pleasure of their teammates’ (or fictional teammates as it were). 

Hassleberry’s come dripped down their chin as they kissed, and Bastion couldn’t help but quicken his thrusts against the bedspread, intent on reaching his own end. He fully understood the frustration Atticus expressed while watching Jim fuck Jesse. Watching Jaden and Jesse jerk each other off while swapping come-filled kisses had him burning with jealousy. What he would give to have Hassleberry’s cock in his mouth, choking him, making him gag—the mere thought had Bastion burying his face in the pillow, coming onto the sheets, moaning with abandon as he felt his entire body tense and relax, his cock softening in the wet spot he’d made on the sheets. 

Jesse and Jaden pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other, come spilling out of their full, kiss-swollen lips as they panted, moans echoing in the locker room as the blue-haired boy came, hips bucking into Jaden’s hand, staining his jockstrap. Jaden smiled, stroking him through his orgasm. Jesse’s hand on the brunette’s cock stilled momentarily, however he interrupted basking in his afterglow to finish Jaden, the brunette’s mouth latching on to Jesse’s neck, sucking on the flesh as the blue-haired boy stroked, dipping his hand under the jockstrap to wrap around Jaden’s cock. 

“Ah! Jess, feels good—k-keep going,” Jaden panted, his hips thrusting into the confines of Jesse’s hand, staring into hazy green eyes. 

“C-come for me Jaden,” Jesse whispered, his voice barely audible through the computer speakers. 

“I’m tryin’ Jess—keep goin’ and I will,” Jaden answered. 

Jesse’s hand worked furiously, and Bastion watched, delirious with afterglow, as he came, coating the blue-haired boy’s hand with seed. Jaden moaned, the sound of pure unadulterated sex that Bastion wished he could record and set as his ringtone. 

As Jaden recovered from his orgasm, the locker room fell silent, save for the pants coming from the brunette. All seven performers took up the frame, and Bastion wished this was a recorded performance he could pause to take a screenshot of and set as his wallpaper. They all were fantastically gorgeous (here Bastion couldn’t remember why he didn’t find Aster or Atticus attractive the first night he’d logged on to Elemental Angel Productions). 

Oddly enough, Zane was the one that broke the silence. “Thank you for watching tonight’s special. We hope you enjoyed our rendition of this week’s winning pitch,” 

“Say bye everyone,” Hassleberry said. 

All performers turned toward the camera, waving. Jesse blew a kiss to the camera, reminiscent of his solo performance. Fading to the E.A. logo, the livestream stopped, and Bastion laid on his bed, staring at the computer. 

Sitting up, Bastion looked down at the stain on his bedsheets. He couldn’t decide if this was worse or better than coming in his pants the first time he’d discovered the wonderful world of pornography. 

Worse, definitely worse. Laundry would need to be done immediately. 

Tomorrow. 

Tomorrow he’d do laundry. After Tanya’s competition. It’s not like they’d be going home together or anything, so it’s not like anyone else would know he’d humped his sheets to completion. 

Now time for sleep. She’d be picking him up rather early tomorrow, even for Bastion Misawa’s standards. 

Setting his alarm, Bastion shut his laptop, rolled over onto his back, and not even bothering with covers, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> on the low this is exactly how i wish the girls on my track team had 'initiated' me and im still angry at them for not absolutely obliterating me in the locker room for the sake of my sexual fantasies 
> 
> next part will be up asap and we'll finally get alexis in on the action mostly because i need to write her wrecking zanes shit 
> 
> til then i love u all and have a great day
> 
> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
